movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry Meet The Rugrats
Tom and Jerry Meet The Rugrats 'is a upcoming 2020 Turner Entertainment, Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Hanna Barbera, Paramount Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Klasky Csupo. based on the 1998 film ''The Rugrats Movie ''From the Studios That Brought you: '''''The Rugrats Movie, Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Plot Songs Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat. In this movie. he is Tommy's pet cat along together with Jerry. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse. In the movie. he is Tommy's pet mouse along together with Tom. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse. In this movie, he's the little baby mouse with Baby Dil in the Reptar Wagon in the Woods with Tom, Jerry and the Rugrats. * Tommy Pickles - A young baby pickles with a blue shirt and diaper with yellow straps, who is Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend. * Baby Dil - A young baby brother pickles with Tommy Pickles and a good friend of Tuffy Mouse. * Chuckie Finster - A brother boy, who is Tommy's best friend and a good friend of Tom Cat, Jerry and Tuffy Mouse. * Phil DeVille - A twin boy with Lil * Lil DeVille - A twin girl with Phil * Betty DeVille - A mom and her Two twins and Howard DeVille. * Howard DeVille - A dad and his Two twins and Betty DeVille. * Grandpa Lou Pickles - A Grandpa works with Dil, Didi, Tommy, Stu, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy. * Geraldine Mouse - A female brown mouse with a sky-blue dress, darker blue shoes and short black hair, who is Tuffy's mother and love-interest, Jerry's sister, Mrs. Mouse's daughter In this movie, she is Didi's pet female mouse and she's very upset to find her son Tuffy has lost near by the woods. * Didi Pickles - A mother pickles of Tommy and Dil, the wife of Stu Pickles, the owner and friend of Geraldine Mouse and a good friend of Tom, Jerry and Tuffy. * Stu Pickles - A father pickles of Tommy and Dil, the husband of Didi Pickles, and a good friend of Tom Cat, Jerry, Tuffy and Geraldine Mouse. * Uncle Harry - A vacationing brown mouse who wears a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flower patterns. He is Jerry, Geraldine and Tuffy's uncle and Mrs. Mouse's older brother. In this movie, he is Stu's pet Hawaiian mouse and he's finding his two grandnephew Jerry and Tuffy has lost near by the woods. * Drew Pickles - * Angelica Pickles - * Charlotte Pickles - * Mrs. Mouse - An elderly brown mouse, who is Jerry and Geraldine's mother, Tuffy's grandmother. In this movie, she always holding her son, she is Charlotte's pet female mouse, she's with her daughter to find her son Jerry and his baby nephew Tuffy has lost near by the woods. * Susie Carmichael - * Chas Finster - Chuckie's Dad. * Grandpa Boris - * Nurse Droopy - * Toodles Galore - A beautiful white-cat, who is Tom's wife and love interest. In this movie, she's with Mrs. Mouse and Geraldine to find her husband Tom has lost near by the woods. * Grandma Minka- * Aunt Miriam- * Reptar Wagon- * Ranger Frank- * Ranger Margaret- * Rex Pester- * Air Crewman- * Lt. Klavin- * Nurse- * United Express Driver- * Circus Television Announcer- * Dr. Lipschitz- * Spike- * The Wolf- Voice Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy, Phil, Lil and Betty DeVille * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster * Tara Strong as Dil Pickles * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Jeff Bennett as Stu Pickles * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Rob Paulsen as Drew Pickles * Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles, Mrs. Mouse * Bill Farmer as Grandpa Lou Pickles * Corey Burton as Dr. Lipschitz * Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael * Jennifer Hale as Didi Pickles * Ellen Kennedy as Geraldine Mouse * Phil Proctor as Howard DeVille * Tom Kenny as Chas Finster * Jeff Bergman as Nurse Droopy * Frank Welker as Spike, The Wolf Quotes Trivia * Rated G (General Audience). * Suggested Running Times: 85 Minutes (NTSC), 82 Minutes (PAL). Release * Digital HD on November 10, 2020 & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on November 24, 2020. Gallery The Rugrats Movie poster.jpg|The Rugrats Movie (without Tom and Jerry) Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Paramount Pictures.png NickelodeonMoviesOnScreenLogo2019.png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Droopy.gif|Nurse Droopy Dog Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Rugrats Category:Movies Category:Family Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Children's films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:2020 films Category:2020 Category:Rated G films